


(O)therworldly (D)awn

by Subicus



Category: None - Fandom, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, Isekai, Medical, Other, Sad Ending, Shock, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subicus/pseuds/Subicus
Summary: Jonathan wakes up in another world after taking the wrong corner. What does he find? Is there anything to find?





	(O)therworldly (D)awn

“Nope, I already past that corridor”, said Jonathan to himself.  
He took a look at the back of a polaroid he got from, what he called, “Old Room” and scouted his rough drawings. That room was the first thing he passed thru when he got here. He was in a maze for a while until he took a turn and there was a door with a dead end. A mahogany door. He opened it without hesitation. Pure darkness was in front of him. He pulled out his lighter to shine some light and stepped in, or better yet, he felt like something was making him go in.

The door closed behind him.  
He walked around for a bit and hit a wall pretty soon. The lighter gave a faint light so he could bearly see. He saw a photo on a scratched grey and black wallpaper, a faint polaroid one. It looked old because there were signs of tear on the bottom half. There was a sharpie writing on it. “Sept. 11, 1st Birthday”. There was a happy boy with a birthday hat on the picture. The picture called to him, that was his reason to be in this room. He heard a clank behind him, and quickly after that a shot from a gun. He quickly turned around with his lighter and as the flame wavered he didn’t hear or see anything. He started to breathe hard, the room became cold. The door opened. As he started to walk back he hit something on the floor. A spoon, and an empty revolver. He left the room as quickly as he could. The door didn’t open after that.

It was a maze, he was wondering in it and didn’t find an exit so that was the only assumption. The last thing he remembered was that he was walking down the back allies of London late at night, and when he woke up he was on another plane of existence.  
He scratched his arm, where he had a few needle punctures from the “Room of Needles”. Hurt like fucking hell, but he had to pass thru it, the door behind him locked and he had to crawl. The feeling was somewhat familiar but he doesn’t know from what. The pain felt good, and Jonathan was as far away from a masochist as one could get. It gave him a certain rush. He found a nice looking pen at the end of it which he used to map the maze. In the same room, he found some torn up pieces of paper. When he got tired he would sit and try to piece them together. He quickly found to who those papers belonged. Emily Hotson. “Nice name”. he thought. Looked like some legal papers because it used that complicated language that lawyers liked to use. At one point he pieced the word “divorce”, and it became clear what it was. He felt a bit sad for Emily. “Really unfortunate.”, he didn’t think much of it after that, he still tried to piece it, to keep his sanity and keep himself entertained.

He was in this maze for about a week now, or what he assumed was a week. His watch spun around so he never got the correct estimate of time, but the dating compartment was still working. The sky above the maze was pure white, almost blinding, so he tried to not look above. He tried to climb the walls but they quickly, somehow, turned to slopes. He tried to climb them for a solid day, and when he thought he was almost out, they would slope down and he would fall hard. The walls were not even that high but Jonathan was not strong, nor was agile. He was quite skinny too. He wore what he wore that cold London night. A coat, a saggy shirt, jeans with a belt, sneakers. Only things on him were some money, a lighter and his watch.

After two days he first found food in a room that he hated. “The Blood Room”. It was liquid blood around him as soon as the door closed. He had to swim thru it. It felt sticky, warm, but he didn’t have a need for air. He felt surreal, it felt gross, but somewhere in blood, he found packets of food. As soon as he got out he took the food in. It was also liquid, it wasn’t great, but it was food. His first thought was of astronauts. They must have the worst food.

He wondered where he was, but he was quickly adjusted to the idea that it’s another world. He was away from the busy London and all the things that put pressure on him. But he forgot what exactly was his pressure. He tried to remember anything but it felt really distant. He also couldn’t sleep. As hard as he tried he couldn’t, something was stopping him. He could only close his eyes and then a beeping sound would stop him. That sound was unbearable.

After a week and a half since he entered, he found another door. It looked like one of those from a bus. Yellow with stripes and a window in the middle, but nothing could be seen thru it. It was dark. He pulled out his lighter, drew the door on a tiny map on the back of polaroid. He regretted the decision as soon as he stepped in. He felt a sharp pain in his foot and then burning. He was stepping on glass and some liquid. But he had to continue. He searched the room for a long time or it felt like that. He tried to walk carefully but the somehow a glass was below him. He knew he couldn’t leave until he found something. He finally found it. A small paper plane, the one you made as a kid and never again. The door opened. He quickly exited and looked at the map and he saw the picture. It changed. Broken glass, a hand with a plane and blood. “Oct. 15th”. It disturbed him. From then on he kept looking at just the back. 

A week and six days. That is how much passed until he finally found the exit. As he looked down a long corridor the ground started to shake. His foot still hurt from glass, his arm was itchy from the needles. The maze started the crumble before him as soon as he saw the final doorway. A pure light. He ran for it. It was finally the end of all his wondering, of all this other world. He never ran faster. He ignored the pain of everything and ran as walls started to close in. He jumped for it before the floor crumbled. He felt never better. All his pain ended.

Jonathan Ruben Hotson  
Time Of Death - 11:37 PM Monday, November 27th  
Cause - Overdose induced coma, taken off life support  
People To Contact In Case Of Death: Emily James Mayday (Ex-wife)

David Jonathan Hotson  
Time of Death - 7:37 AM Saturday, October 15th  
Cause - Bus accident, died on impact  
People To Contact In Case Of Death; Emily James Hotson (Mother), Jonathan Ruben Hotson (Father)


End file.
